


Burns

by C1ashi1dr



Series: Team TARDIS Drabbles [12]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: But she's the Fam's idiot, Cooking with 13, Doctor!Whump, Gen, He had to deal with the Doctor being an idiot in the kitchen instead, Light Burns, Light Whump, Ryan just wanted tea, the doctor is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C1ashi1dr/pseuds/C1ashi1dr
Summary: Ryan knew there was a reason they never let the Doctor cook, but he hadn't expected her to be this bad at it.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Ryan Sinclair, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan & Graham O'Brien & Ryan Sinclair
Series: Team TARDIS Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671988
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Burns

**Author's Note:**

> Doctor Who doesn't belong to me and I'm also not a medical expert so...sorry. It's also an unbeta'd mess so there's that. Hope you enjoy though!

It was what could only be counted as morning on the TARDIS and Ryan was just barely awake. The adventure from the day before had been long, rigorous and there'd been a lot of running involved, which wasn't that unusual, but it was a bit annoying to everyone, himself included. But that morning, he stumbled out of his room, still weary from the day before and headed for the kitchen.

Just a cuppa, that's all he wanted. Maybe a bite of food, but the other humans aboard the TARDIS liked to take breakfast together for some sense of human normalcy. Ryan wasn't one to break routine, not when it was generally good news for him. He never had to cook, usually Graham took over that task for them. 

Unfortunately for Ryan, the tea he craved in the early morning hours was not going to be easy attain. He stumbled into the kitchen, confused as to why the lights were already on. It wasn't often he was the first one up, but he was certain that this time around he was. Graham had been complaining the night before about how sore he was, and Yaz never woke up before any of them.

Instead, the person in the kitchen was a very familiar, blonde haired alien bounding about the kitchen. She was coated in flour, with an unnameable goop on some of the cabinets and somehow on the ceiling. Ryan groaned before he could help himself and the Doctor looked over her shoulder, brightening when she saw him.

"Hiya Ryan!" she said, and turned around, flinging some of the goop off her fingers. "Sorry about the mess, I was making cookies!" Ryan spared a sympathetic glance to the globs of dough on a baking sheet. There were random bits standing out of them and Ryan could have sworn that he saw plastic in at least three of them.

"I can see that," Ryan said. "Ya ever made cookies before, Doctor?" He seriously doubted it, if the look of the kitchen was anything to go by. He was pretty sure plastic wasn't supposed to be in food. 

"Not in this body, but I'm sure I've done it at some point. Either way, I think I'm doing pretty well. I only had to restart three times, the first time because I forgot the flour and then I had to get sugar so that took another batch. I think this one is gonna turn out!" She was almost bouncing with excitement and she scooped up the baking sheet of lumps before Ryan could reply.

In a single, flourishing movement, the Doctor pulled open the door to the oven. Ryan watched her move with mild curiosity and more than a little concern as she slipped the tray in. He had a bit of faith in her, however, seeing as she'd saved so many civilizations and his own life more than a few times. So, with that confidence, he turned around and started to make some tea, really needing a cuppa to get through the rest of the morning, especially if the Doctor was trying to make edible food. 

Ultimately, it was a poor choice. Just as he was sticking the kettle on to boil, he heard a yelp from the Doctor and the clatter of a pan. Ryan sighed. It could never be easy with her, could it?

"What's wrong, Doc?" he asked, turning around to see the Doctor cradling her hand to her chest and staring at the still open oven as if it had insulted her mum. With everything Ryan knew the ship could do (and probably many, many more things that he didn't know) maybe it had. But the Doctor was making a face, nose scrunched in discomfort as she looked down at her hand.

"Burned m'self," the Doctor said, her voice distant. "Don't worr-"

"Let me see," Ryan said, using the voice that his Nan always used when he'd hurt himself one way or another. The Doctor looked hesitant, but Ryan crossed the kitchen, avoiding the small pile of flour on the floor. He gently took the Doctor's hand, looking it over.

There, on the inside of her wrist and along the lines of her thumb was an angry red line. Ryan resisted the urge to press his fingers against it an instead dragged the Doctor over to the sink to run it under cool water. 

The Doctor's hiss of pain made Ryan wince and he muttered an apology until she wrenched her hand out from under the water. "Hurts," she said by way of explanation. "Don't worry about it, I'll heal up."

There was that distant tone of voice and she held her dripping hand against her chest, surely getting her jumper wet. Ryan shook his head ushered her off to the infirmary for something to put on the burns.

A few hours later, Yaz came stumbling into the entertainment room, interrupting a long game of Mario Kart to ask what was causing the horrible smell of smoke in the kitchen. The Doctor only laughed and adjusted the controller in her bandage covered hand, giving Ryan a knowing wink while Yaz squinted in confusion.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed. It always makes my day.


End file.
